Bowarigi vs. Wabowarigi
Bowarigi vs. Wabowarigi is the sixth episode of The Super Wario Bros. Strike Back! Summary The evil Wabowarigi finally meets his match: his reverse-clone, Bowarigi, is created using the Wa-Machine and tries to defeat his counterpart. Script Scene 1 Fade in to Wario's ruined house, where Wario, Waluigi, and Some tiny moron that nobody cares about are watching a battle unfold before them: Bowarigi and Wabowarigi match each other blow for blow. BOWARIGI: Take this! Bowarigi punches Wabowarigi, but the latter blocks the oncoming punch with his tennis racket. Then, he punches Bowarigi in the stomach. WABOWARIGI: No, you take this! Wabowarigi breathes fire in Bowarigi's face, but Bowarigi retracts his head into his shell. SOME TINY MORON THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT: This is going nowhere. How are they supposed to beat each other when they have the same strengths and weaknesses? WARIO: And who's going to pay for this damage?! WALUIGI: Wario, we can always stay with the rest of the X-Men, since you're a part of their group. WARIO: Oh, yeah. Meanwhile, Bowarigi has begun to throw furniture at Wabowarigi. Since only Wabowarigi has a tennis racket, he knocks all the furniture back at Bowarigi, who manages to burn it with his flames before it hits him. Suddenly, Bowarigi summons two Dry Bones' heads. BOWARIGI: Ha-''ha''! I still have these! SOME TINY MORON THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT: Yay! Now there's still a chance for me to resurrect Dry Bones by giving him a new head! WARIO: Is that all you ever think about? Your leader? SOME TINY MORON THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT: Well, all you ever think about is your money! "Who's going to pay for this damage", he says. "I'll have to stay with the X-Men", he says. WALUIGI: Technically, I said the last part. And calm down, both of you! We have to stop this battle before it's too late! Fade to black. Scene 2 Cut to a burning pile of bones, rubble, and ash. Wario and Waluigi are standing in front of it, along with Some Tiny Moron That Nobody Cares About. WARIO: Well, that was depressing. My entire house was just demolished! WALUIGI: Never mind that. Look up there! Waluigi points to the sky, where Bowarigi and Wabowarigi are soaring through the air while punching each other. SOME TINY MORON THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT: Now that was a leap. Just then, Bowarigi hurls the two Dry Bones' heads at Wabowarigi, who manages to knock one of them away. The other hits him in the head and knocks him unconscious as he crashes into a building. ALL: Yay! Then, Bowarigi smashes into the same building and falls to the ground, dead. Wabowarigi falls on top of him. ALL: Aw. Finally, the Dry Bones' head lands at the feet of Some Tiny Moron That Nobody Cares About. SOME TINY MORON THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT: Yay! Some Tiny Moron That Nobody Cares About grabs the head, retrieves the rest of the body from the rubble of Wario's house, grabs the Wa-Machine, and runs off. WARIO and WALUIGI: Aw. Wario turns to look at the remains of his house, looking misty-eyed. WALUIGI: You know...we probably should have stopped him. Wario continues to look misty-eyed. WALUIGI: I...well...all right. Let's just head over to the X-Men base, then. The two of them trudge along the road as Wario continues to look misty-eyed. Waluigi pats him on the shoulder. Then, as the sun begins to set and the credits begin to roll, Wario picks his nose. Moral Don't let weird monster-clone-guys fight in your house. Trivia This episode introduced something called "mood whiplash", which is when the mood of a scene is ruined. Category:Episodes